


Losses

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon





	Losses

Williams doesn't look like he'll make it much further. Maybe that's a good thing. It'll help Steve feel less guilt as he walks away from his partner knowing he couldn't save his life.

It may be a horrible thing to think, but you've never been more glad to have Steve as your lover. For the first time in years you don't want to die, can't stand the thought of it, even if it means William's kid loses a parent. You just want to live.

"I'm soo sorry Danny" you say, looking towards him as Steve comes closer hesitant on the shaky floor. He's never looked more heroic, covered in dirt and blood with a gash on his cheek. The bomb ticks lower and lower. But when Danny meets your eyes, all you see is your apology written over his face directed towards you. But why would he apologize?

Then Steve cuts him free, and hoists him into his arms like he's a precious vase , cradling him like an infant and he turns to you. "I'm soo sorry Jenna." Then he turns to rush Danny away from warehouse, to safety.

And in your last moment you realize that while you're Steve's lover, you aren't the one he loves. And after all his losses he will always save a loved one over a lover.


End file.
